Many integrated circuits and other semiconductor devices utilize an arrangement of bumps, such as a ball grid array (BGA), for surface mounting packages to a circuit board (e.g., printed circuit board (PCB). Any of various suitable package pin structures, such as controlled collapse chip connection (C4) bumps or microbumps (as used in stacked silicon applications), may be used to conduct electrical signals between a channel on an integrated circuit (IC) die (or other package device) and the circuit board on which the package is mounted. However, in conventional packages, only a fraction of the available resources can be bonded out to the package pin structures, especially for the smallest package in which the IC die (or other device) fits, as explained below.